


Stopping Jonah Magnus

by SapphicFairy



Series: The Panopticon (Version 1) [2]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Gen, M/M, i might add more tags for the second chapter, this version has the sadder ending of the two
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:13:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26612764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphicFairy/pseuds/SapphicFairy
Summary: Now that Daisy is back, they must find Jon and confront Jonah Magnus
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Series: The Panopticon (Version 1) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1918192
Kudos: 1





	Stopping Jonah Magnus

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter is going to be pretty similar in both versions because they’re are just two different ideas I had for the same scene basically. (They’ll actually both start and end at the same point so technically you could switch the two versions of the second chapter and the story would still work)  
> This chapter is actually the one that I wrote first for the entire series, back during the hiatus. This ends kind of abruptly so I may add more to this chapter once I write the next one.

After what feels like an eternity, they finally reach the Panopticon. Martin is stopped in his tracks. There in the center of the room, standing next to Jonah, is Jon. His eyes are bright green and the space around his head is filled with glowing eyes. He stares unblinking at the group.  
“Jon? What’s going on?” Martin asks shakily, trying and failing to keep the fear from his voice.   
“Oh how nice of all of you to join us. Though I’m afraid Jon won’t be able to answer you. You see, in his efforts to save Miss Tonner over there, he let opened himself up too much to the eye and well, lost himself in the process. What you see now before you is The Archive.” Jonah says smugly.  
Martin rushes forward and grabs Jon’s hand, pleading “Jon, come on snap out of it! Please!”.   
Jonah sighs, rolling his eyes, “Don’t you get it? There is no Jon anymore. There is only The Archive. Now now Detective, there’s no need for that.” Martin turns to see Basira leveling her gun at Jonah’s head. “I thought we could all just talk about this like reasonable adults, but if this is how you are going to behave then you leave me no choice”.  
A sharp, stabbing pain fills Martin’s head. One after another images of all his worst fears cycle through his mind like a slideshow of terror. Apparently he just has the one trick, Martin thinks to himself. Looking behind him he sees Daisy and Basira both holding their heads. Georgie just has a pained grimace on her face while Melanie whispers to her, rubbing her back comfortingly. Looks like this isn’t as effective as Jonah thought it would be.  
Turning back to Jon, Martin cups Jon’s face, fighting through the pain and fear. “Jon please, if your still in there, I need to come back to me. I need you to fight this. You need to stop Jonah. Please. I can’t lose you. I love you. Please, please come back to me”. Martin presses his forehead to Jon’s, shoulders shaking as tears roll silently down his cheeks.  
After a moment or two, Martin feels a light touch on his hand that’s still on Jon’s cheek. Looking up, he sees Jon’s hand on his. The eyes around Jon start to fade and his own eyes lose their sickly green glow. Suddenly Jon kisses him deeply and Martin thinks he could stay like that forever.   
Unfortunately he hears an annoyed sound from beside him and they break apart as Jonah sighs “Do you two have to do that right here?”  
Jon looks at Martin for a few seconds before saying “I love so much Martin”. Except... why did he sound so sad when he said that, Martin thinks. Then Jon takes a deep breath and whispers, almost too low to hear, “And I am so, so... sorry”.  
“What-“ Martin cuts off as Jon move in front of him. Suddenly static fills the air, growing louder and louder in the silent room. It is accompanied by a blind green light. Martin squeezes his eyes shut and covers his ears, along with the others. At least the painful images in his head have stopped. The rising static is joined by two piercing screams that seem to go on and on.  
Finally they cut off and the static and green light stop as well. Martin tentatively opens his eyes and uncovers his ears. In the chair in the center of the room, Jonah Magnus’s body crumbles. Beside it lays the body of Elias Bouchard, the eyes appeared to have been burned out, thick streams of a dark, inky substance form wide trail down the cheeks from each eye. Kneeling in front of the corpses, slumped over is Jon.  
Martin moves towards him, grabbing his shoulder, the relief clear in his voice. “Jon, you did it! Jonah’s-“ Martin cuts off with a sob and Jon falls limply backwards into Martin’s lap. Jon’s face bears the same marks as Elias’s corpse. Martin starts gently shaking him, muttering no over and over again. His shaking grows more frantic and desperate and voice grows louder and louder until he is screaming for Jon to wake up. He feels a hand on his shoulder as Georgie kneels down next to him, tear tracks down her face and Melanie close to her side. “Martin... stop. He’s gone. I’m sorry” Basira says gently. Daisy sits down on his other side, her hands curled into tight fists and jaw clenched in anger.


End file.
